In a number of applications, such as mixtures of different liquids, it may be necessary to release and mix an additive liquid into another liquid shortly before the liquid mixture is used. It may not be possible or desirable to store the liquids in a premixed form, as they may react undesirably with each other when stored as the mixture for a period of time. An example of this may be two component pharmaceuticals which have a longer shelf life when unmixed than they do when mixed. However, it can also apply to other liquids or to mixtures of liquids and gases, such as water, alcoholic beverages, other beverages, and other solvents or solutions. The liquid to which the additive liquid is introduced may be a carbonated or a non-carbonated liquid.
An assembly for releasing an additive liquid into a liquid in a container upon release of a closure from the container is known from the prior art. International Patent Application WO97/05039 discloses a device for releasing a liquid into another liquid held in a container. The known device is for use with containers having releasable closures. The device according to the prior art comprises a fluid chamber for storing a fluid. The fluid chamber is positioned adjacent an opening in the container. The fluid chamber comprises a fluid outlet for releasing fluid into the liquid.
The known device has the disadvantage that the closure must be at least partially opened to enable the mixing of the fluid stored in the fluid chamber with the liquid in the container. Moreover the device is complex to manufacture and requires many parts.